Economical enchanting training
This is a guide on how to train Enchanting economically. As this is intended to save you money, buy only the materials you are sure you will need. If you run out, buy more. Avoid having extras, but if you do, try to sell them back on the Auction House. Because Magic Essences (e.g. and ) can be freely changed between their lesser and greater forms, section totals will be in lesser forms. Step totals, however, will show whichever form is needed to complete the step. The rods made by Blacksmiths can be very expensive on the Auction House; it will save you time and money to find a Blacksmith to make all the rods at once. The best source of materials is from your own disenchanting. Higher level characters have a much easier time of obtaining materials by farming instances of significantly lower levels. For example, a level 70 character can easily farm Shadowfang Keep for uncommon quality items of low level in order to obtain Soul Dust and Lesser Magic Essence. Similarly, tailors can create low-level cloth items fairly readily in order to disenchant them for materials. See the Disenchanting tables for a list of what items can be used for your raw materials. NOTE: Check the Auction House for items for Disenchanting as well as dusts, essences, and shards. It may be less expensive to purchase low-level green gear than to purchase stacks of materials. Apprentice Apprentice Enchanting allows 75 maximum skill, requires level 5. Apprentice Enchanting Totals * 11 Strange Dust * 6 Lesser Magic Essence * 1 Copper Rod * Disenchanting ** 59 Green (or greater) Items Journeyman Journeyman Enchanting allows 150 maximum skill, requires level 10 and 50 skill. Journeyman Enchanting Totals * 184 Strange Dust * 14 Lesser Magic Essence * 29 Lesser Astral Essence * 1 Silver Rod *:* 1 Silver Bar *:* 4 Rough Stone Expert Expert Enchanting allows 225 maximum skill, requires level 20 and 125 skill. Expert Enchanting Totals * 21 Soul Dust * 61 Vision Dust * 6 Lesser Astral Essence * 35 Lesser Mystic Essence * 2 Greater Astral Essence * 1 Golden Rod *:* 1 Gold Bar *:* 4 Coarse Stone * 1 Truesilver Rod *:* 1 Truesilver Bar *:* 3 Heavy Stone * 1 Iridescent Pearl * 1 Black Pearl Artisan Artisan Enchanting allows 300 maximum skill, requires level 35 and 200 skill in the profession. The Formula: Enchant Bracer - Greater Stamina might be somewhat rare on the AH since the Burning Crusade expansion came out, so you can continue doing Enchant Cloak - Lesser Agility for 246-250. It may not give a skill-up every cast, but 6-7 sets of mats should get you the 5 levels needed, for cheaper than the recipe and mats. The Lesser Mana Oil and Wizard Oil can be a very cheap way to get from 250-300 in Enchanting if you can find pre-BC mats being sold for low prices on the AH on your server. Both formulas are sold by Kania at Cenarion Hold in Silithus. If you have the Recipe: Enchant Bracer - Greater Stamina, though, you may consider using this enchantment to get 245-285 as you may not get skill-ups from the Lesser Mana Oil all the time. You may also craft the Wizard Oil for 295-299. Enchant Chest - Major Health is a very cheap way of getting from 275 to 300. Small Brilliant Shard is Disenchanted from Blackrock Depths gear, and other level 42-52 dungeons. Artisan Enchanting Totals * Formula: Enchant Chest - Major Health * Formula: Enchant Cloak - Lesser Agility * Formula: Enchant Bracer - Greater Stamina * Formula: Lesser Mana Oil * Formula: Wizard Oil * Formula: Runed Arcanite Rod * Formula: Enchant Cloak - Superior Defense * 2 Large Brilliant Shard * 80 Vision Dust * 100 Dream Dust * 42 Illusion Dust * 12 Lesser Eternal Essence * 10 Lesser Nether Essence * 1 Arcanite Rod ** 3 Arcanite Bar *** 3 Thorium Bar *** 3 Arcane Crystal ** 4 Dense Stone * 50 Purple Lotus * 50 Small Brilliant Shard * 25 Crystal Vial * 1 Golden Pearl A cheaper alternative is to use Enchant Shield - Greater Stamina (10 Dream Dust) to level from 265-299 and finish to 300 with the Runed Arcanite Rod. Master Master Enchanting allows 375 maximum skill, requires level 50. (Note that as a Blood Elf, conversion between Large Prismatic Shards and Small Prismatic Shards becomes possible at 335 and can be used for free skillups until 345 just by converting back and forth.) Master Enchanting Totals * Formula: Superior Wizard Oil * Formula: Enchant Chest - Defense * 219 Arcane Dust * 300 Lesser Planar Essence * 10 Nightmare Vine * 10 Imbued Vial * 60 Eternium Ore Category:Economical training Category:Enchanting Category:Guides